The Clock Tower
by I'm Random
Summary: Looking up, Snow glared at Regina, who was preoccupied with the object in her hand. It wasn't the dagger. It was her heart. A theory about what will happen in "The Queen is Dead".


**Hello! This is my second Once Upon A Time story! This is my theory about what will happen in The Queen Is Dead. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! They make me smile and want to write more!**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

_Click, Click, Click..._

Her heels clicked against the metal staircase as she made her way up to the top, creating an echo throughout the abandoned building. Her gloved hand gripped the railing of the staircase as if her life depended on it (and in a way it did). Holding the railing, she let it guide her to her destination, following it as if it were a path. Ignoring the sweat starting to appear on her brow, she continued to run up the stairs, the click of her heels getting louder and more numerous. Behind her, she could hear his panting, but she could not look back, she had to keep moving forward.

She had to look forward, she had to reach the top first. She has to get it before they do...

She did not hear her husband sprinting behind her, her worry and fear made her blind and deaf to everything around her. All she could hear was the drumming of her heart, quickly increasing in tempo. All she could see were the stairs in front of her, leading her to the one object they are seeking.

She continued to run up the stairs, slowly getting closer and closer to their destination. She felt uncomfortable, her purple coat that was protecting her from the cold was now trapping her in the heat and sweat. She couldn't stop though, she had to keep moving. She had to get it before they do, lives were in danger. Not just her life, but the life of her whole family.

She heard him coming up behind her, and she smiled, letting it stay for a moment. She was not alone, she had him. She knew he wouldn't leave her. Even if she was running too fast, he would always find her in the end. Together they can stop them. Together they can defeat them. Together they can save the lives of their family.

She looked up and saw the floor above, coming closer and closer. They were almost there. They can do this. They were going to win after all.

Reaching the last step, the two continued to run across the metal floor, the black gates overlooking the edge blurring together. They did not slow down until they reached their destination.

The clock.

It rested in the cement wall, facing toward the town of Storybrooke. Its giant black hands were moving, showing the change in time since the curse had been broken. Like any old clock, the tick and tock could be heard from inside the tower, echoing off the walls (and giving them a slight headache). Sunlight was streaming through the clock, brightening the clock tower slightly.

She reached for the hour hand of the clock, her hand moving around the cool black metal, searching for it.

She finds it.

Grabbing the handle, she removes it from the clock's hand, letting it shine in the sunlight.

The sunlight reflects off of the curved silver blade. On the front the two look at the pattern inscribed on the blade, surrounding the outer edge of it. Though, what really demands their attention, is the name inscribed in the center of it, in an old style font.

Rumplestiltskin.

They look at each other and smile. They have found it before them. They have won. They have the dagger, now it cannot fall into the wrong hands.

"Thank you for finding the dagger. You two have saved us a lot of work."

A voice breaks the silent victory, and the two turn to discover a mother and daughter, wicked smiles on both of their faces.

Their silent victory is now over, the happiness and releif the discovery had brought them has been consumed by the fear and worry once again. The two back up, allowing a distance to be placed between them.

"We found the dagger Regina, you have lost" her husband said, a confident smile on his face.

"Oh, have I Charming? Just because you have it now doesn't mean you get to keep it" Regina replied, a sly smirk playing at her lips.

"It's over Regina" she said, finding her voice, "We have the dagger, and there is nothing you can do about it"

"Is that really true dear Snow?" asks an amused Cora, "Do you really believe that we will let you keep the dagger? Do you really beleive that we will walk away, accepting defeat?"

Cora and Regina inch closer to Snow White and Prince Charming, the distance between them slowly disappearing. Despite the fear within them, Charming and Snow stand their ground, watching the two.

"I really had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this Snow..." Cora says, her words turning threatening "Do you really wish to experience the same fate as your mother, Queen Eva?"

Snow freezes, anger growing inside of her. How dare she mention her mother and her passing like that! How dare she threaten me like that! Her anger begins to rise, like a small ember catching fire within her. She looks into Cora's dark eyes, in shock that she would mention her mother. Her lips form a tight line, and her closed fists begin to shake rapidly. Charming notices her anger and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly. She starts to calm down, though her fists still shake and that one question is still ringing in her head.

How does Cora know this?

She quickly recalls her mother's funeral and searches the mourning crowd for Cora's face. She doesn't find it.

Coming back to reality, with the anger flaring in her eyes, she asks Cora: "How do you know about my mother?!"

Of all the reactions she was expecting, she never thought Cora would laugh. She feels her fists shaking once again while she listens to Cora laugh at her mother's tragic death. Once her laughing stops, she gives a knowing smile to Snow, which makes snow even more furious.

"Oh Snow, there is so much that you don't know..." she trails off, letting it hang in the still air.

Regina, tired of the current conversation, steps forward, blocking the sunlight streaming through the clock.

"Give us the dagger _now_" Regina states, growing annoyed with them and their refusal to give the dagger.

"Never" Charming responds, taking a step towards Regina, challenging her.

"Do you really wish to argue with me _Charming?_" She spat his name, though that wicked smile remained on her face.

Charming didn't have time to reply. Regina raised her hand, trapping him with her magic. Noticing her slight hesitation, he tried to escape the magic that surrounded him. Before he could react, Regina flicked her wrist, sending him flying through the air. A few seconds later, he hit the cement wall, a loud crash heard throughout the clock tower. He fell to the floor, clutching his side, trying to mask the pain and discomfort he was feeling.

Regina smiled her wicked grin at Charming before turning to Snow White.

"Give. Us. The. Dagger." Regina stated, growing impatient, her anger beginning to rise.

"Never" Snow states, clutching the dagger tight in her gloved hand.

"Do not make me do this" Regina states, her voice turning dark and threatening. "Give me the dagger".

"Never" Snow repeats, shaking her head, her hand tightening against the handle of the shaking dagger.

Charming never expected what would happen next. He watched as Regina took a step toward Snow, her hand pushing into Snow's chest. It went right through her. It was as though her hand was going through water, not Snow's soft, delicate skin. Charming watched Snow's face change from one of shock to one of fear. He could tell she was in deep pain, from the way she shut her eyes tightly and how her lips slightly trembled, wanting to let the scream out that was within her. He wanted to help her, but he was trapped, held back by Regina's dark magic.

He could only watch, he could not move. He could only watch while his wife cried out in pain.

He felt terrible. His wife needed him, and he couldn't even help her! She needed him now more than ever, and he couldn't even stand up! He tried to push himself forward, but instantly fell back against the wall, a pain quickly traveling up his back. He felt his eyes water, though he refused to let the tears fall. He will not let Regina have the satisfaction of his tears. He will not let her think of him and Snow as weak. He will remain strong, for Snow. So he watched the scene unfold before him, anger flaring within him.

After a few seconds, which felt more like hours, Regina pulled her hand out of Snow's chest. Snow was breathing hard, her energy drained. What had happened? What had Regina done to her? Why does she feel so tired, so weak? Why does she feel so empty inside? Looking up, Snow glared at Regina, who was preoccupied with the object in her hand. It wasn't the dagger.

It was her heart.

It rested in Regina's hand, and was beating fast, showing the anxiety Snow felt. Regina smiled at this, the girl thought as a brave fighter was trembling before her, scared of her. She held the beating heart and felt a sudden sense of happiness. She could kill her, she could control her, she could cause her great pain like she had done to her. She could finally have her revenge, her dream could finally come true. Snow's fate was in her hands (literally) and she was excited about it. She could finally give her what she deserves.

She looked at the red beating heart. The girl who had ruined her life all those years ago was now without a heart, like her... no, Snow cannot be compared to him.

She focused on the heart and squeezed it tight, Snow cried out in pain, filling the clock tower. Regina smiled. Her scream of pain sounded like sweet music to her ears, a song she never wanted to forget. She squeezed the heart tighter to hear the beautiful melody again, letting it play louder. She let the sweet music play longer before she loosened her grip on the heart, the melody quickly becoming Snow's heavy breathing. It wasn't as good as her scream, but it still made Regina feel content.

Cora, who stood in the shadows, tapped her foot against the floor, a staccato note gradually growing louder. She felt delight in the scene before her. Her daughter had just taken a heart and was causing pain, not just to Snow, whose heart was clutched tight in her hand, but to the Prince as well. Regina may not have noticed, but she did. She saw the fear and anger in his eyes, and the glassy appearance his eyes took. He may not have noticed, but she saw the tear fall down his cheek, showing the weakness he felt and the silent pain he was suffering. Cora's lips curled into a smile, and walked to her daughter.

Snow watched as Cora stepped out of the darkness and walked to her daughter. She smiled at Regina, her pride easily seen shining on her face. She watched as Cora whispered false hopes into her daughter's ear, and watched as Regina fell for them, like she always did. She was so clouded by her mother's false hopes and promises that she couldn't see through the dense fog and realize that her mother was just using her. It made Snow feel pity for Regina, that after everything her mother did against her, she still went back to her, attracted by the false happy endings promised to her. It made Snow wonder, how could Regina fall so hard? How could she not realize Cora's real motive?

Regina exchanged a look between Snow and her mother. Why would she ever do that? Her mother's request was ridiculous! When she whispered her idea to Regina, it cofused her. She thought about the possible outcomes of it, but couldn't find the answer as to why her mother wanted her to do it. She looked at Cora, who nodded at her, waiting for her command. Regina thought about it. Her mother always has a plan, and they always worked, despite the circumstances (How else would she have gotten to Storybrooke?). She trusted her mother, despite everything that happened in the past, she beleived her word. She truly wants to help her, she truly wants her daughter's love again. Regina smiled, a chance to correct the mistakes, a chance to fix the past, a chance to feel the love that she had lived without for so long.

Raising her hands, a purple mist enveloped them, taking them away from the clock tower, and to a new beginning.

Charming felt the magic restraints fade away. He stood up and ran towards the place where Regina and Cora had stood. The sunlight streamed through the clock, his silhouette surrounded by the light. His shadow danced along the walls of the tower, but he didn't pay attention to that. He was searching, looking around for a clue, a hint, something that will help him. He felt the tears begin to fall, a dam finally breaking from the pressure. He did not care, he was worried and fearful and did not know what to do.

"SNOW!" He screamed loudly.

His only response was the echo, repeating her name until it was no more.

**And that is the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! And thank you so much for reading my story! :) **


End file.
